Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Many applications require the drilling of boreholes with vertically deviated and horizontal geometries. A well-known technique employed for drilling horizontal, vertically deviated, and other complex boreholes is directional drilling. Directional drilling is generally typified as a process of boring a hole which is characterized in that at least a portion of the course of the bore hole in the earth is in a direction other than strictly vertical—i.e., the axes make an angle with a vertical plane (known as “vertical deviation”), and are directed in an azimuth plane.
Conventional directional boring techniques traditionally operate from a boring device that pushes or steers a series of connected drill pipes with a directable drill bit at the distal end thereof to achieve the borehole geometry. In the exploration and recovery of subsurface hydrocarbon deposits, such as petroleum and natural gas, the directional borehole is typically drilled with a rotatable drill bit that is attached to one end of a bottom hole assembly or “BHA.” A steerable BHA can include, for example, a positive displacement motor (PDM) or “mud motor,” drill collars, reamers, shocks, and underreaming tools to enlarge the wellbore. A stabilizer may be attached to the BHA to control the bending of the BHA to direct the bit in the desired direction (inclination and azimuth). The BHA, in turn, is attached to the bottom of a tubing assembly, often including jointed pipe or relatively flexible “spoolable” tubing, also known as “coiled tubing.” This directional drilling system—i.e., the operatively interconnected tubing, drill bit, and BHA—can be referred to as a “drill string.” When jointed pipe is utilized in the drill string, the drill bit can be rotated by rotating the jointed pipe from the surface, through the operation of the mud motor contained in the BHA, or both. In contrast, drill strings which employ coiled tubing generally rotate the drill bit via the mud motor in the BHA.
Directional drilling typically requires controlling and varying the direction of the wellbore as it is being drilled. Oftentimes the goal of directional drilling is to reach a position within a target subterranean destination or formation with the drill string. For instance, the drilling direction may be controlled to direct the wellbore towards a desired target destination, to control the wellbore horizontally to maintain it within a desired payzone, or to correct for unwanted or undesired deviations from a desired or predetermined path.
Various options are available for providing steering capabilities to a drilling tool for controlling and varying the direction of the wellbore. For example, directional drilling may also be accomplished with a “rotary steerable” drilling system wherein the entire drill pipe string is rotated from the surface, which in turn rotates the BHA, including the drill bit, connected to the end of the drill pipe string. In a rotary steerable drilling system, the drill string may be rotated while the drilling tool is being steered either by being pointed or pushed in a desired direction (directly or indirectly) by a steering device.
Some rotary steerable drilling systems may be “fully rotating”, meaning that the entire system is designed to rotate along with the drill pipe. In such fully rotating systems, it can be desirable to maintain a geostationary reference point (for the desired direction) and mounting location for one or more steering components within the fully rotating rotary steerable system, to keep the bit pointed in a particular direction relative to the formation while drilling.